The Song Remains the Same
by mywickedlyweirdnature
Summary: Oneshot of an idea I'm toying with. Sam and Dean aren't just vessels but are Michael and Lucifer fallen from Grace who grew up on Earth. Two angels jog their memory. If you like it I may continue it.


This is a random oneshot. Two angels meet with Dean and Sam. The storyline is that they used to serve under Michael and Gabriel and are explaining both their history and that Dean, is actually more than a vessel but actually Michael himself (lost his grace kind of deal and fell to Earth). It's just a random scene. If people like it, then I'll go with the idea.

First supernatural fic ever, so sorry if it sucks.

"So you really expect me to believe as the angels and demons crap?" Dean spat out defiantly, "so, what I'm supposed to be Michael now, not just his meat suit. We're talking the guy; hell hath no, fire raining from the sky?"

Steph smiled but didn't speak.

"Well, I'm not buying. I mean I know you're all used to floating around up there all high and mighty barking orders at others but don't think I'm going to swallow it," he said.

"Alright, you done?" Steph asked and continued as Dean opened his mouth to retort. "I don't know what kind of high-flying bullshit Ezekiel's been blowing down your throat but let me clear the air. I'm not some fluffy, feathery chimp who sits around taking orders all day without ever achieving an actual thought for myself, I'm a warrior. I fight. I shoot first and I ask questions later. So yeah, I expect you to believe me. You're the same Dean, now pull your head out of your ass and I can maybe help you out here."

Sam who had been listening to both sides spoke up, "but if he is Michael and not just a puppet then why didn't they tell us?"

"Because they're a bunch of corporate assholes. They want you to do what they say, when they say it. Think about it Sam. If he had known sooner then he would have had even less reason to hear Ezekiel out. Michael is one of the strongest and Ezekiel wanted him in his pocket for as long as possible," Steph said.

"What about Lucifer? If Dean is Michael, then what does that say about me?"

"I'll get to that later Sam. There's someone you need to meet first. She can explain more in depth."

"No way!" Dean growled, standing up and glaring at the angel, "we're not going anywhere till we have some sort of proof."

"Like What?"

"I don't know…something to prove you're not blowing this out of your ass!"

"Fine." Stephany said and thought for a moment and pacing.

"Today sister." Dean said impatiently.

"Alright! God, you are such a fucking asshole!" Steph shouted.

Dean raised an eyebrow, a bit taken aback.

"Okay, angels are God's warriors but they are also his healers and his messengers. They fulfill whatever purpose God sees fit. This can mean inspiring people either to move others, to follow a certain path, change an event. Why do you think spirits can get into your head? It was an ability granted by God."

"So possession and dreams…" Sam started.

"Yeah, but that's just the beginning of what some of the stronger angels can do. Now some of us…well…we're not all tight asses. I mean, hell, Castiel used to be one of the biggest sluts I knew."

"Cass?" asked Dean

"Yeah, Cass."

"Yeah, look, maybe our definitions of a good time differ because…" Dean started, but Steph interrupted him.

"Does having regular threesomes after missions count as having a good time?" Stephany asked.

Dean looked as if he was about to argue then paused and smirked, "alright Cass," he said and smirked again.

"Anyway, most of us are like that. We have that big 'fear me' image, but it's to make sure we're taken seriously. Kind of a business persona. We do have to make sure people listen. Michael was no exception. He and Gabriel used to smoke weed and influence classic rock bands."

"This is all fascinating, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Easy," Steph said and leaned over the bed, picking up a guitar.

"Michael influenced one of your favorite bands. He was great at guitar and with his kind of energy; it wasn't hard to get the notes through to some of the talent down here," she handed the guitar to Dean who took it, shooting her an incredulous look.

"Play," she said.

"Excuse me?" he said, shooting her a look.

"Play," she said again.

"What kind of joke is this? I don't play guitar. I mean yeah, I wouldn't mind but with saving the world I never got the chance to sit around and practice chords."

"Stop being a smartass and work the strings."

Dean shot her another look before grasping the instrument. His first attempt was a bunch of disconnected noise at best.

"Wow Dean," Sam said, lowering his hands from his ears.

"I fucking told you," Dean shouted.

"Now try again," Steph said smiling

"Ignoring the fact that I have no idea where the hell you're going with this…You said that…he…that Michael used his angel hoodoo on one of my bands. Which one are we talking about here?" Dean asked showing his trademark ADD that we all know and love.

"Zeppelin," Steph said.

"What?"

"Do you have something in your ears?"

"Wait, you mean Led Zeppelin? Greatest band of all time, Zeppelin?"

"Is there another Zeppelin?" Steph asked as she turned on a CD player that was sitting by the door. Black Dog began playing.

"Play," she said again.

"How many times do I have to say it before it sinks through that thick head of yours? I can't play?" he said, his patience running thin.

"And I say you can. You sounded like shit the first time because you weren't focusing on anything in particular. Try again with the song on. Michael used to play it back at home. You still remember how."

"Look, bitch this is the last time I'm saying it," Dean said, standing with the guitar in his hands. "I..Don't…Play…Guitar!" he shouted and moved his hands across the strings wildly, trying to make the same series of noises he had before…maybe if he made her ears bleed, she'd shut the hell up.

Instead, the same notes in the same sequence, albeit a little slower, came out as the song that was playing. Dean froze…his angry look still in place…then looked down at his hands…and played again…this time a bit faster and in perfect sync with the song…he paused and looked up, shooting her a puzzled look…then began playing…faster and faster with the song.


End file.
